


Are you my soulmate? [Discontinued]

by Castiel_the_Asstiel



Category: It keeps asking for more fandoms, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom, sabriel - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Crobby - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gay Dean, Gay Sam, John hits dean and sam, John is homophobic, M/M, Michifer - Freeform, Multi, Sabriel - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Soulmate AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_the_Asstiel/pseuds/Castiel_the_Asstiel
Summary: At birth you are given a specific birth day from 11- 17 after this birthday comes to pass anything you write appears on your soulmates arm no matter what it is or what you wrote with. Dean was assigned the age of 17 while Sam was given 12. Sam met his soulmate who is a guy and John does not approve. While Dean falls for Castiel, a beautiful boy he met at a party. They love each other immediately but are they even soulmates? What if they aren't? They never checked. MOST CHARACTERS HAVE NOT BEEN INTRODUCED YET!!!





	1. Chapter 1

Key: *insert random words here* means thoughts

Chapter 1~ Message me? Wait my soulmate is a guy? 

At birth you are given a specific birth day from 11- 17 after this birthday comes to pass anything you write appears on your soulmates arm no matter what it is or what you wrote with. It was the eve of Dean's birthday he was assigned and he couldn't wait to see the things his soul mate would write. He wondered if maybe it would be Lisa from his school, they always had a small fling and Dean found her rather attractive. Or so he told himself. Sam always joked it would be some boy and they would be gay for each other and they would have a famous ship. ( I'm sorry I had to) but Dean insisted he was straight. John liked the idea of Dean being straight and would have of no other way, but Sam insisted he was merely in the *closet. Dean wondered if his soul mate was already past his birthday so he wrote a message, Hey, this is your soulmate, Dean, send me a message tomorrow if ya get this, ok? After an hour he just decided to wash it off. Soon enough it was 11:00 and Dean went to bed waiting to see what his *soul mate shall write. 

~~ POV change~ **Dean's soulmate POV** Hey, this is your soulmate, Dean, send me a message tomorrow if ya get this, okay? *Dean?? My soulmate's a GUY?!? He can't even spell tomorrow right!!! God what will my family think?? Their Christian and homophobic!. What do I do? I could pretend I don't hear. Yeah okay. And make sure they don't find out* He knew what would happen if his brother and 'guardian', Michael, found out. Michael was already an abusive fuck if he found out he was destined to be gay he might as well just hand Michael a blade and say "stab me".He questioned if was gay constantly especially when he saw that kid Dean, sigh, *Dean was just perfection. Wait- DEAN ? Huh, what if he's my soulmate. Nah Dean is all about the ladies, right? I don't know ugh kill me now.*He continued thinking about the perfection of Dean's body and how obvious his homosexuality was, how did he ever deny his gayness?


	2. A new boyfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy is gay

POV change  
~~  
Dean's POV 

Finally the seventeenth January 24th was upon Dean and he was excited to see what was on his arm 8:00 am - 3:30 pm- school 4:00 pm- 4:20 pm tutoring 4:30pm- 10:00 pm free time 10:00 pm - bed time *Uh, what the fuck? I asked them to send a message not their life schedule. Maybe they aren't past the birthday or hadn't seen the message. I don't know I gotta get ready* Dean took a shower quickly and got dressed, wearing his jacket so that his soulmate's schedule wasn't being shown off to everyone at school. Dean started to get downstairs when he heard whimpering and crying from his younger brother's room. He walked in, conceded etched all over his face to see his brother crying into his pillow, trying to be quiet.   
"Sammy, what's wrong?" Dean tried to keep his voice from breaking but it was extremely hard. Sam immediately stopped crying with a sudden gasp, he apparently had no clue Dean had entered.  
"D-d-dean wh-what are you doing in here?" Sam asked trying to wipe off his face quickly. Dean grabbed Sam and looked at him, immediately noticing cuts and bruises on Sam's right cheek. It took everything Dean had to not break down.  
"Did John do this, Sammy?"  
"Y-yeah..." Dean was seething with anger now. John had hit Dean, smashed bottles on his head, and flat out stabbed him. But no way would he stand for him hurting Sammy. Dean only stayed with John because of Sam, Bobby has given many offers to let him and Sam and him stay but Dean wanted Sam to be with their dad but he never thought John would hurt Sam. Sam was John's obvious favourite, he had perfect grades, the smartest classes, and never got in trouble. Plus Sam was straight, Dean knew he was bisexual. When he 13 he had a boyfriend named Alastair (I don't ship them guys but it is for plot and I could not think of any one else :\\) John always figured he was Dean's best friends but then he found them kissing one day when they were at Dean's having a movie marathon. It was the cause of Dean's first extreme beating John hit him and cut him and immediately moved so Dean could never see Alastair again. Dean was heart broken for a long time but then decided he would hide in the closet once more so he could resist John's beating,it didn't stop them but they were no longer as bad. John truely believed the abuse 'cured' Dean of his gayness.   
"Why? Why did he does this?" Sam didn't look at Dean, only the floor.  
"Uh- i- uh- he- um..." Sam stuttered he couldn't speak, he seemed embarrassed or disappointed.  
"Sammy, you can tell me anything you know that, right?" Dean just wanted to know why John did this.  
"Dean, I'm- uh- gay.... and I have a boyfriend and Dad found out...." Sam's voice was no louder than a whisper, he never looked at Dean when he said this. Dean felt a little bit of envy forwards Sam he was only mildly hurt while Dean needed stitches all over him. As much as he was happy Sam wasn't hurt bad, he felt a little sad and jealous. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help. He didn't know why it surprised him, he always knew Sam be was the favourite. Sam mistook Dean's silence for disappointment.  
"I'm sorry Dean...I know its wrong. I'll leave him I'll be normal I'll be straight."   
"Sammy, I don't care if your gay, bi, pans, omni, or straight. Just be you." Sam looked at Dean for the first time since they started their conversation on Sam's boyfriend. *Wait* Dean thought, *boyfriend? My brother got boyfriend? He he i need more details on this.*   
"Sooooo.... A boy friend?" Dean smirked as Sam's face blushed a dark crimson.  
"Well- i- uh heh yeah. He's my soul mate actually."   
"Oh?"   
"Yeah, see?" Sam showed Dean his arm,  
Hey moose ~ G  
Hey Gabe~ S  
How is my lovely soulmate?~G  
I am lovely and how is mine?~S  
I don't know, go ask him~G  
How dare you~S  
You know you love me~S  
I'm not sure about that..~G  
Gabe please you love me and you know it. You can't function with out me~S  
Fiiiinnneeee I love you, are ya happy now Samuel?~G  
Yes I am Gabriel, and I love you too~S  
got to go~S  
Bye~G  
"Sooooo... Love, eh?" Some how Sam's blush got even darker than before."Well we've been together for a long time." Sam was tripping over his words.  
"How long?"  
"About two months after I could see what he wrote." Sam was fifteen and was given the ability to see his soulmates words at 12. (I know Sam isn't only two years younger) so they had been together for three years.  
*damn, nice job Sammy*"Well as lovely as this has been, we need to get you cleaned up."


	3. Balthazar's party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets Cas

Dean never liked his first period, math, the teacher hated Dean as much as Dean hated the class. He never told them his last name, just his first which was Azazel. He had a yellow tint to his eyes and it always put Dean on edge for some reason. The only good part was his best friend, Charlie. She was the biggest geek and loved just about any fandom you named. She sat right next to Dean so they constantly got in trouble for talking.  
"Alright class today you will work with a partner on this packet until class is over. Get to work." Azazel gave the worst class instructions and hardly ever got engaged with the class.  
"Dean?" Dean jumped at Charlie's sudden whisper. She smirked at his easily scared self before asking her question, "Be my partner?"  
Of course Charlie, so what's this on?" Dean asked, "Um, *insert something 17 yr olds do in math here*, I think." Charlie responded. The subject wasn't incredibly hard but wasn't easy, at least not for him. Sam probably could fly through this even though he was younger.  
"So Dean?"  
"Yes, Charlie?"  
"You going to Balthazar's party tonight?"  
"Can I?"  
"I don't see why not."  
"Then sure."  
"See you there." The bell rang and the best friends went to their separate ways to their classes.

~~~ time skip to Deans house right until the party cuz im to lazy to write up until that moment~~~  
Dean arrived home at five and now only had two hours to prepare for want Balthazar's party. *wait I didn't ask John if I could go. Shit. Eh he probably won't even notice I'm gone. Wait he isn't even home any more. Oh yeah he left this morning okay then. Better go get ready.* Dean went upstairs to his room to get ready. He wasn't sure what to wear, he didn't want to be to formal but he didn't want to be to casual either. *screw it* He wore a black under shirt and a red plaid over shirt and a pare of black jeans with some black tennis shoes. Casual it is. Dean looked at the time; 7:00. *Time to go, i guess I'll be fashionably late*. Dean got in his car, or "baby" as he calls it, wand went to the party.  
When Dean finally arrived all the girls looked at him in awe, they all loved him and the guys wanted to be him. He went inside hoping to get away the attention but it didn't help. Girls just kept coming up to him and flirting with him hoping to get him upstairs for some 'private time'. Dean needed some air. He went outside to Balthazar's garden for some peace, the quietness was soothing until he heard some quiet sobs. He followed the sound of the sobs and found the source, a boy with wild, black hair in a trench coat holding his knees close to his chest, sobbing into them. He was no older than Dean, in fact they have two classes together. *What's his name again? Oh yeah, Castiel. Nice name. He's kind of hot. Shush gay thoughts, not right now.*  
"Castiel?" Castiel looked at Dean, tears steaming down his face, eyes red from crying. Dean sat next to him and looked him in the eye, "What's wrong?" Castiel grabbed Dean's shirt and pulled him close, crying into his shoulder. He held Castiel close while he cried. He didn't mind his short getting wet, he just wanted to comfort him. *You don't even know him. I don't care, there's just something about him. He's special.* After about two minutes Castiel stopped crying and pulled away, wipeing his tears away.  
"I'm sorry about your shirt, Dean." Castiel looked at the ground, he seemed embarrassed about what he did.  
"It's fine Cas, I don't mind." Castiel smiled at Dean, "Cas, eh?" Castiel smirked as Dean's face grew redder with blush "W-w-well I-i-i.." He stuttered as he couldn't even get out a sentence. Cas laughed at Dean's reaction. "Shut up, Cas." Cas put a hand over his heart and and gave Dean a fake look of hurt. Then they both laughed together. "Alright, in all seriousness, why were you crying?" Dean was truely concerned, and you could see it in his eyes. "I was inside and, uh, some people where making fun of me for something that happened in the past and it got me upset." Cas mumbled as he said, looking at the ground and not Dean. Dean knew better then to keep pressing, some things are best left in the past.  
"So, Cas, wanna go back inside?"  
"No"Well, and I don't mean to sound to straight forward, we could go to my house if ya want to?" "That sounds fun." Cas and Dean both gave a wide grin and drove to Dean's house.


	4. A visit to Dean's house

"Hey Dea- uuhh how are you?" Sam pointed at Cas when he asked.  
"This is Cas, he's my friend. We're gonna go up to my room. DON'T bother us." Sam smirked at Dean's sentence "Alright." Dean rolled his eyes as Sam winked at him. They walked up to Dean's room and Dean shut, and locked ;), the door.  
"Sooo Cas, what do you want to do?" *cough me cough*  
"I don't know, anything I guess."  
"We could Netflix?" *cough and chill cough*  
"Sure, that sounds good, Dean."  
"What genre?"  
"Surprise me."  
"Horror it is." Dean and Cas both put on their brave faces when they started Insidious but when the first scare can they both shrieked and held each other. After that they cuddled throughout the whole movie.  
"So that was, uh, fun?" Cas bitchfaced him then his eyes went wide,  
"DUDE please tell me you have the second! You can't leave me on a cliffhanger like that!"  
"Cas, chill, its Netflix. We can watch all three of them." And so they did.  
~~~skip till after insidious 2 and 3~~~  
"Wha- bu- what happened to-? Elise is- huh?" Dean laughed at Castiel's confusion, he had been hung up on the end of Insidious two since it ended through out all of the third he kept on about what was up with Elise, why could that girl see her etc.  
"Anyway,so Cas, what to watch now?"  
"Uh I heard Book of Life was good."  
"Book of Life it is"  
~skip to a romantic scene in Book of Life~  
"AWWWWW DEAN AREN'T THEY SO CUTE?!?!"  
"Sure Cas, whatever you say." "Shut up, you know you love me."  
"Mhm"  
"Child."  
"What?"  
"You love me."  
"I dont knooow, do you love me, Cas?" Castiel's face turned red.  
"Kinda..." His voice was no louder than a whisper. At that moment Dean leaned in and their lips connected. Cas was taken aback at first but then kissed Dean back. Dean put his hands on Cas's hips and pulled him on top of him so he straddled Dean. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck he felt Dean's tounge go across his bottom lip asking for entrance, Castiel gladly obliged. Dean pulled of Cas's trench coat and tie and put a hand slightly up Cas's shirt tracing the V shape of his hips. He felt Castiel tug at his shirt before they took it off leaving him in his under shirt. As he undid Cas's buttons he felt Castiel grab his ass causing Dean to gasp lightly.  
"God Cas." Dean moaned out rather than spoke. Cas smirked and kissed Dean's neck causing him to moan more. Dean finally finished undoing the buttons and took Cas's shirt off of him. Dean gasped when he saw Castiel's operfect chest. His hips were beautiful and entrancing and his abs were perfect too. Dean didn't want Cas to see him. He had scars covering his chest from John. Cas didn't need to see that. But Cas was already taking it off. *shit fuck*.Then he heard Cas's gasp. *oh no*  
"Dean..I..what..how..uh?" Dean knew Castiel was confused and hurt. Seeing Dean like this, it was probably one of his biggest fears.  
"Cas." Them Castiel began to cry. "Don't cry."  
"B-b-but D-d-dean wh-what happened to y-you?" Cas looked heart broken, his eyes were as red as a tomato from crying already.  
"It was my dad." Dean whispered so quietly he thought Cas wouldn't hear, but he did.  
"Your dad did THIS?!?"  
"Yeah...."  
"Dean."  
"What?"  
"You can't live like this, with him anymore."  
"Where would I go? My uncle Bobby would let me live with him, but he is far away from here and I won't leave you, I can't."  
"Live with me!"  
"Cas, you've only known me for a day."  
"And look where we are! Shirtless! In your room! Making out!"  
"Still. I just can't go and move in with you. I don't know your family. What makes you think they would let me live there?"  
"They LOVE helping abused kids. Their good people, most of my siblings are adopted and were abused with their other family they wouldn't mind."  
"I can't just leave and move out even when I'm eighteen, I can't leave Sam."  
"My parents could get custody of you."  
"Then we would be brothers Cas. And it would be weird to be together."  
"Hmm your right. Get your uncle to get custody of you then tell him you want to live with us!"  
"I guess I could try it."  
"Do it!!"  
"Fine, I'll text him."  
"Yayy!"  
Dean- Bobby you up?  
Bobby- no  
Dean- can we talk about something?  
Bobby- what?  
Dean- erm I had an idea  
Dean-it was idea actually from: Cas  
Bobby- who is Cas?  
Dean- his boyfriend

Dean-Cas stop  
Bobby- anyway what is the idea  
Dean- well I was talking to Dean about his uh dad and he told me what he..did. And I told him he could live with me bit he couldn't cuz that would be illegal and even when he turns eighteen he can't leave Sam and he doesn't want to live with you cuz he doesn't want to leave me so I thought maybe you could get custody of him and Sam and then let them live with me.  
Bobby- I don't see why not  
Dean- it was that easy, really?  
Bobby- yes now give the phone to Dean  
Dean- fiiiiiiinnnneee  
Dean- so?  
Bobby- when will John be homes?  
Dean- two days  
Bobby- I'll be there in three  
Dean- Ok  
Bobby- we can talk in the morning  
Dean- bye  
Bobby- bye  
"So Bobby will be here in three days."  
"So you'll be alone for one?"  
"Yeah."  
"I could stay over?"  
"No. He'll know we are together. Or he'll suspect it. Trust me."  
"Well tell him you and Sam are going to your freind, Cassie's house. Cassie sounds like a girls name but its my nickname."  
"That might work"  
"Now hold me." Cas collapsed onto Dean giving out a small "oof". Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and held him close. He began to kiss Cas's neck and smirked when he let out light moans he loved how much louder his moan was when he found Cas's sensitive spot.  
" Dean."  
"Yes, Cas?"  
"Don't leave a hickey."  
"Fine" But he didn't stop kissing Cas's neck. He loved Cas's moans and gasps. The little noises he mad when he was in pleasure.  
"God Dean your so perfect." Cas's voice was breathless and he wanted more of Dean.   
"Moan for me Cas."  
"Touch me first." With that Dean started grinding into Cas's already hard member. The friction was pleasurable yet unbearable, he wanted more. Dean undid Cas's buckle and threw it across the room and started undoing Cas's zipper and pulled off his pants, his dick was fully hard and Dean's breath hitched, he was bigger than Dean thought. Dean ran his fingers across Cas's member through the thin fabric of Castiel's boxers making him moan louder. "You have to be quiet Cas, we don't want Sam to hear." Cas nodded and helped Dean out of his pants. Cas pulled Dean torwards him so he could kiss him. This moment was perfect, kissing Dean feeling him rub against his dick hearing him moan. Bit Cas wanted more, he wanted Dean inside of him. "Dean, I need you, please." "What do you want baby?" "I want you. Inside me. Now. Please." "As you wish." Dean took of his and Castiel's boxers, "Lay on your stomach." Dean whispered in Cas's ear causing him to shiver. Dean reaches over to his night stand and grabs a container of lube he stuck his fingers in it and stuck one into Cas.  
"GAH Dean!" "Shh Sam will hear you." Dean continued to move his finger in and out of Cas and making him struggle to be quiet. He stuck another finger in and Cas moaned louder causing Dean to pit his hand over Castiel's mouth. "Are you ready Cas?" Castiel nodded frantically, wanting Dean inside of him. Dean pulled his fingers out and lined himself up to Cas's entrance before slowly thrusting into him. Dean kept his hand over Castiel's mouth to muffle his moans as he let him get adjusted to his size, when Cas was ready Dean began to slowly thrust in and out of Cas, he began to move faster and finally found Cas's prostate causing Castiel to cry out in pleasure,Dean was glad he covered Cas's mouth, otherwise he'd be fucked. Dean thrusted harder into Castiel's prostate making him moan loudly as he about fucked him, he took him free hand and began to jack Cas off causing him to moan even more. "Come with me Cas." Dean whispered into Castiel's ear thrusting into him harder as he came closer to his climax. Dean felt Castiel's dick twitch in his hand meaning he was about to climax as well. Then Dean heard Cas moan out his name and he felt his come in of his hand causing him climax inside of Cas and try not to moan to loud. Dean pulled out of Cas and layer next to him. Both of them gasping for air.  
"That was amazing Dean."  
"It was better with you Cas." Dean winked at Cas causing him to roll his eyes. "We should probably shower, I'm laying in your cum."  
"I can feel yours too, Dean."  
"Come on, let's go shower."  
"Its gonna take a while if we shower together don't you think?"  
"True." Cas giggled and told Dean to shower first, which he did. Then Cas took one and they cuddled together on Dean's bed for a while watching another horror film, Oujia.  
"Deeeeaaannn."  
"Whhhaaaattt?"  
"Feeeeeeeeeed meeeeeeeeeee."  
"Uuuuuugggghhhh fiiiiiiiinnnnneeee." Dean and Cas walked downstairs to the kitchen to eat."Hmm let's see, we have frozen pizza, chicken, and steak. What do ya   
want?"   
"Pizza."  
"Alright we have to wait about ten minutes for it to cook and then we can dig in."  
"Ugh ten whole minutes?? I want it now though."  
"Child, you shall survive." Cas smirked as he thought of a wondrous idea.

"I know how we could, pass the time." Now Dean was the one smirking.  
"Oh, really?"  
"Yep."

"And how, exactly is that?"  
"Me. You. Kissing. Now." "I like the sound of that." Dean pushed Cas against a wall causing a moan to slip out of Castiel's mouth. Dean smirked at Cas's moan and ran his tounge across Cas's bottom lip asking for entrance, which Castiel gave e. He slid his tounge into Cas's mouth and caressed Castiel's tounge kwith his. They began to tounge wrestle but Dean won and Cas failed but he didn't mind, he enjoyed the feeling of Dean's tounge in his mouth and the way he caressed his tounge with his. They pulled apart when they heard the timer for the pizza go off. Cas slightly pouted but then remembered he was getting pizza. Dean took out their perfectly cooked pizza and he couldn't wait to have a slice of it (cough and another slice of Dean cough).  
"God it looks sooooooo good."  
"You look better though Cas." Dean gave Cas a wink and saw his blush.  
"Awww is baby blushing?"  
"Shut up Dean."  
"Make me."  
"I will."  
"How?" They stood their in silence for a good long minute before Cas spoke.  
"Like that."  
"Gasp, how dare you?"  
"Gasp you fell for it."  
"Gasp are you mimicking me?"  
"Gasp yes I am."  
"Stop."  
"Fine."  
"Can I eat now Cas?"  
"Yeah let's eat." And with that they dug into their cheesy pizza.


	5. A\N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an A\N  
> Somewhat important

I want to apologize to you, my readers. I have not updated nor worked on either of the stories I have published due to my personal life. One, I have been working on two other stories, one is a smut Markiplier\Darkiplier one shot the other is a septiplier where Mark is a prince and Jack is homeless. Another thing is I have been sick, the flu is spreading like wildfire where I live in south Georgia, it is so bad school was cancelled 21st of March 2017 (I put this so people who read this in the future will understand) and will return sometime in April, maybe the 8th or somehtin idk. But the final thing is I have been trying to finish multiple book series I started such as Hunger Games, Harry Potter, Divergent, and Maze Runner.   
But, I'm not done yet! I also would love to thank all of you I have gotten so many kudos (in my perspective) on my stories and I never thought I would even get two!!!! Thank you all, I love you more than you will ever know!! My shitty writing doesnt deserve you!! Bye!!!!! I love you!


	6. Discontinued

I am going to discontinue this story. I apologize for any incontinence but I have no more inspiration for it and I am writing the stories mentioned in previous A\N and a Stony (Steve Rogers\ Tony Stark) fic. Sorry. Bye.


End file.
